Betrayal
by yamiishot
Summary: How? How could he do this!" - Implied Steve/Wesker, Wesker/Chris, One shot. Just a little thing to aplogise for me being off for a bit.


-1

Steve crashes through the reinforced steel door, barely noticing as it falls shuts behind him. He stumbles over the soft fluffy carpet and rugs to the green covered four-poster bed, falling onto it. Almost at once, the silk pillow cover is dampened by his falling tears. The salty water pours from his eyes, and silent sobs wrack his sorrow-filled body.

He can't believe it.

Albert has betrayed him.

Wesker has betrayed him.

And now his heart has been cleaved in half…

And the gap slowly begins to fill with hate.

Hate.

Anger.

Lo-

No. Never again. Twice his heart has fallen. And twice it's smashed where its landed, on cold stone concrete, pulverized into tiny small fragments.

Twice his heart has been captivated and cut, stolen and smashed. BOW or not, it hurt. It fucking hurt, more than anything, more than his death through Alexia's power, more than father's betrayal and mother's murder.

Chris…

Redfield…

The next time Steve lays eyes on the amnesiac freak, the boy will swim in the other's infected blood.

Albert betrayed him for that…that…failure! He who was supposed to destroy, he now…

Steve can't even think about it without his heart tearing asunder again.

"Al…Al how could you?!" he sobs into the damp pillow, shaking with his pent up emotions. The sight is burned into the back of his eyelids, torturing him, not letting him escape from the beasts foul clutches. All he wants it to wake up in Albert's arms and discover it's all been a horrible dream. But now he'll never again lie in that delicious warmth, in the sweet comforting embrace, feeling nothing but safe and secure. He'll never again see the look of bliss on Albert's face as they lay together.

The knowledge burns him, cuts him, it digs and twists inside of him, slitting through every nerve, setting him alight with the pain of loosing something so dear to him.

If only he hadn't gone looking for Al, then this wouldn't have happened…

_No, no it still would have happened…I just wouldn't have known…how long? How long has he been doing this?!_

After a moment, Steve manages to compose himself, rolling onto his back and drying away his tears. If he wanted to have his vengeance on Redfield, then he would have to hold the image in his ind, to remind himself why he now had to murder someone who was once a close friend…

Calling forth the memory, Steve fought his emotions into submission and remembered…

--

The light footsteps on the metal walkway echo slightly in the silent corridor as Steve finds his way through the maze Wesker had designed. It was the blonde man he now sought, a piece of paper clutched tightly in his right hand. They should have seen this coming, Wesker should have seen it coming, now it was too late and now they possibly only had weeks, days, moments, until the jig was up and _they_ come.

However, Wesker hadn't been in the lab, and he hadn't been in his room, nor had he been in his darkened office with -

-_that totally sweet computer, and all those screens! What wouldn't I give for just a shot of it!_

Steve sighs to himself. Wesker never even let him near it, never mind on it. _SO NOT FAIR!_ He turns the corner and almost pitches head first over the railing, not anticipating the sudden end. He grabs the railing and frowns. He really should start trying to memorise his way about this place, it's been three or four years and he STILL gets lost, ridiculous. The teen-BOW gives another small sigh and looks down to see if he can spot something familiar -

- and then he sees something, something he could never have thought of in his worst nightmares.

Chris Redfield, pinned between the wall…and Albert Wesker, the blonde man making a rather obvious mark on the brunette's pale, sun starved neck. Redfield's eyes are shut tight, lips parted, obviously enjoying the attention, making small mewling noises, one hand entwined in the mussed blonde locks and the other up and under the black shirt, open all the way.

The paper flutters to the floor, falling from Steve's limp hand. "Al…" he whimpers softly.

The noise of the paper hitting the metal floor causes Redfield to open his eyes, though Albert keeps focused on the task at hand, not noticing the heartbroken teen above them.

Their eyes meet. Redfield smirks triumphantly, eyes burrowing into Steve's horror-filled ones, the red-headed teen shaking slightly as tears start to come.

Redfield takes in the look on Steve's face and shivers in delight, adoring the look of pain and sorrow, thriving on it.

At the sound of footsteps thundering away from the pair, Wesker tears himself from Redfield, panting slightly. At once he realises what's happened, Steve had seen them. The boy would be heartbroken…and it was his fault…

A hand grabbed at him and pulled him back before he could chase down the teen. "I've got a better idea Al.."


End file.
